


You're Late

by ItsBeenALongDay_XuX



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX/pseuds/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX
Summary: They sat there contently, Richie holding Eddies freckled cheeks in his now smaller hands and running his thumb over the tear tracks, drying off left over tears. Eddie spoke softly,"I thought I would never see you again asshole"Richie slightly chuckled at the old insult, it had no heat behind it, only meaningless and sincerity,"Me neither eds, me neither,"Or:Richie finally makes it to heaven, where the losers are waiting for him, scolding him for taking so long.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is something cute I wrote at midnight so it's not proof read x

Richie slowly opened his eyes, the bright light that filled them the second they cracked open was excruciating, pure and bright, disoriantated and dizzy he slowly opened his eyes again, a sharp pain, which had gone as quickly as it had came, shot through his body, starting from the right side of his head to the tips of his toes.

As Richie for his thoughts in order he tried to move his limbs, finding his bones more light and nor creaky in the slightest, muscles less ache-y and painful to move, a sudden burst of energy he hasn't felt since he was young came through him like a shot, suddenly having the urge to move about and or fiddle with something. Wanting, no, needing, something to do. 

He noticed this was his ADHD, not feeling this energetic since he was young and had to constantly have something to do, whether that be making jokes, running or fiddling with things, all the pent up energy made him frustrated when he didn't know what to do with it, especially when he was younger and the extra energy was more common. 

He was acutely aware of a presence on his left side, mumbling words into his ear that he couldn't yet make out due to his still recovering ears, he swore he felt the ghostly touch of a hand slightly graze over his right shoulder. Just as this happened Richie's mind set into panic mode, Where was he? What happened to him? Why couldn't he remember? Did he finally get so black out drunk to a point where some stranger had decided to take advantage of him? The voice was becoming a little clearer now, he was sobering up atleast, his muscles now responding to what his brain was screaming at him to finally Do,

He whipped his head toward the voice that he could now make out was saying muffled "Richie"s and "Rich" it was a worbled voice that broke sometimes while saying his name. As he turned his head to look at the stranger his eyes focused on a soft mop of geled back soft brown haired boy, with big brown doe eyes. His pink polo shirt looked brand new, and cleanly washed, his fanny-pack rested above red short shorts. The boys face had tears streaming down them and a bitter sweet grin plastered on his face. 

"Richie..." Eddie spoke sadly 

Richie didn't know if this was a dream or not, if it was, than his mind was messed up for doing this to him. He couldn't belive what he was seeing, the 15 year old version of Eddie staring at 15 year old him, even if Eddie did die while fighting pennywise all those years ago. But than Richie realised- he didn't care. If Eddie was here, if this was a dream, than he was going to cherish it, he was going to indulge in it and decide to ask questions later.

"Eddie!" He hollered, kicking the boy over in a bone crunching, soul crushing hug, feeling wetness of tears splash over his face and down his cheeks, breathing in the scent of how Eddie's polos smelt, of pure cleanliness and washing powder. The shoter boy hugged back equally as hard, tears also streaming down his face, sobbing happily.

They sat there contently, Richie holding Eddies freckled cheeks in his now smaller hands and running his thumb over the tear tracks, drying off left over tears. Eddie spoke softly,  
"I thought I would never see you again asshole"

Richie slightly chuckled at the old insult, it had no heat behind it, only meaningless and sincerity,  
"Me neither eds, me neither,"  
Eddie sighed contently, burying his face in Richies neck, breathing in the scent if his old Hawaiian shirts  
"You know, I always liked it when you called me eds"  
Richie seemed taken aback for a bit, before humming in agreement, they stayed like that for a while until a voice peiced through the peaceful silence, 

"Trashmouth! You made it"  
Richie looked over at the sound of Stans voice, and surely enough, saw Stan smiling at him, younger and more youthful, When Richie saw Stan- like he had with Eddie be became so overwhelmed with utter emotion, he wanted to scream at Stan in anger, ask why he did that to all of them? Why did he leave them to fight the danm clown by themselves. He wanted to hug him, remind Stan if all the years that they had all spent together, normally having sleepovers at bills house while Stan and Richie playfully argued over what type of fort to build, Richie's infamous "your mom" jokes flying over to an innocent Eddie, who was having a civil conversation with Bev and Mike about school. Richie also wanted to cry, again and again and again, after seeing everyone- all of his bestfriends, his crush, his world again after all this time, made him unexplainable happy, the intense heat in his chest made it feel like a vice grip and pulling at his heart and not letting go. The intense burning in his eyes grew more and more aggressive, threatening to spill over his cheeks once again. Eddie must've realised, because, like Richie had been doing to him previously, he smoothed his thumb back and forth over Richie's cheek, just trading the underside of his chunky glasses. As Eddie rested in his lap. The other losers stood behind Stan, smiling and gasping at Richie, most of them in tears heading over to hug him, all of them young again, looking like they didn't age one bit. Richie had thought he had done with the whole crying thing but it started as soon as it stopped. Bev reached her hands up to pet his hair, smiling warmly at him, just like everyone else," where have you been Trashmouth?" 

surrounded in white light around all of his friends, all laughing and joking like they had never grown up, never moved away and never had grown apart. All making jokes and laughing just like they used to at the quarry or at the arcade. Richie didn't know where they were, but if he was dead, than he didn't care, surrounded by his best friends and his long time crush made him happier than he had been in years, and he wasn't about to complain. 

"We've b-been waiting for y-y-you forever R-Rich!" Bill explained warmly,

Eddie reached a hand out to drip onto Richie's, interlacing there fingers together, finally able to hold each other after so long,

" It dosent matter guys,"  
Eddie started, 

" He's here now, and will never be later again, right Rich?"


End file.
